


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们2 守护

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas
Kudos: 5





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们2 守护

“等很久啦？”  
孟少飞坐在地上，一条腿舒展着，另一条曲起，胳膊架在上面，闻声，从思绪中脱离，视线顺着面前的一双腿慢慢上移，最后落在男子的脸上。那人看上去二十多岁，略长的刘海触到眉宇，浓眉下一双乌黑的瑞凤眼，波澜不惊的眸光静静定格在少飞身上，但周身风尘仆仆的气息看得出是小跑回来的。  
“还好，刚到没多久～”  
少飞站起身，理了理衣服，跟着男子进了屋。这是一间有些陈旧的出租屋，空间不大，冰箱、餐桌、沙发、单人床、电视倒是一应俱全。  
男子利落地脱下帽衫，赤膊时露出精瘦的腰身，再快速套上一件浅灰色的T恤。少飞在沙发上坐下，看起来对这里的环境并不陌生。男人倒了一杯可乐递给他。  
“谢啦～”  
少飞连饮了几大口，跳跃的气泡分子直冲脑门，整个人总算畅快不少。  
“来之前怎么也不打个电话？要是我今天不回来呢？你岂不是白等。”  
少飞呵呵笑了几声，不以为然道，  
“那我就睡在门口啰～有什么问题”  
男子无奈地笑笑摇了摇头，说道，  
“你还是老样子，到哪儿都能睡！”  
“对了，上次拜托你查的事有消息了吗？”  
男子点点头，转身走进卧室，从抽屉里取出一张照片递给少飞。  
“潘毅琴，24岁，是个援交小妹，经常跟在不同的老板身边，在圈子里挺出名的，大家都叫她Cherry。”  
少飞看着照片里的女孩，脑中一闪而过那个倒在自己面前的年轻女子。  
“这间是她常出入的会所。”说着递给少飞一张字条。  
“朗韵阁...”  
“听过？”  
少飞摇摇头，抬起眼，摇了摇手里的纸条笑道，  
“谢咯奇骏～”  
“你就不用跟我客气了”杨奇骏轻描淡写地回道。话锋突然一转，有些迟疑道，  
“阿飞...你后悔吗？”  
少飞疑惑着看着他，  
“后悔什么？”  
“后悔追随所谓的‘正义’啊...到头来换来这么一个吃力不讨好的结局。被自己深信不疑的东西逼的东躲西藏，你难道都不会觉得自己一直以来的坚持很没意义吗...”  
少飞陷入沉思。半晌，灵动的目光重新锁定了眼前人，扬起嘴角，语气比任何时候都要笃定，  
“我不知道什么才是真正的黑或白，我只知道我必须遵从自己的心，只要是我坚信的，我就愿意去守护。就这么简单～你忘啦？丽珍姐说过的：失望的时候要问问自己的心想怎么做，无论如何相信自己就对啦～”  
杨奇骏注视着眼前这个自信到义无反顾的人，水深火热中依旧与消极阴郁扯不上半点关系。相反，纯净的灵魂中那束光芒在阴影的衬托下只会分外耀眼。  
他终于失笑，是啊，他怎么忘了呢，他可是孟少飞，那个丽珍姐口中天不怕地不怕、一身正气的小子。他有着超乎常人的感染力，乐观正直的气场是可以影响很多人的。  
算一算，这已经是他和孟少飞相识的第十五个年头。遥想那年，他因为街头斗殴被关进局子，那是他第一次见到李丽珍。她冷静、坚毅、果敢，话语间带着一种说一不二的气势，强势中却又不乏温婉，总能给人以极具包容的力量。她是第一个主动关心他伤势，问他伤口还会不会痛的人。他看着她，想起了自己早逝的母亲。那些年她包容他各种叛逆张扬的行径，耐心地教导他，每次只要见到她，如野兽般狂躁不安的自己总能平静下来。这也是他有生以来第一次开始直面自己的内心，仔细思考自己的未来，他与自己对话，问自己到底想成为怎样的人。丽珍姐介绍孟少飞给他认识那会儿，这人还在读警校，是同辈、后辈口中啧啧称奇的人物，智勇双全的事迹比比皆是。他永远记得初出那时，这人第一次对他笑时的情景，那个笑容爽朗真挚，到后来接触的机会多了，觉得孟少飞为人单纯善良，甚至乎带着点傻气，横冲直撞的模样有时也挺可爱的，根本和他这种心机城府处处戒备的人分属于两个世界。他和他就好像乾坤的两极，一明一暗，却意外地配合默契。之后几年，他陆续和曾经那些三观不正的狐朋狗友分道扬镳，成为警方的线人，暗中协助他们的调查工作。在一次次案件成功侦破之后，他逐渐找到自身的价值，真正获得了一种心灵上的归属感，这是过往那些颓废黯淡的蹉跎岁月所不曾给予他的。也许这世上本就没有绝对分明的黑或白，他习惯藏在黑暗之中，心却并未背离光明，那抹灰也有他存在的意义和魅力。  
“那你自己小心，有需要帮忙的地方尽管开口”  
少飞笑着点头，转身离去。

「朗韵阁」  
一群醉醺醺的男男女女在门口喧闹着，莺莺燕燕簇拥着的男人左拥右抱，囫囵不清地叫嚷着什么，怀里的女人们各个浓妆艳抹，打扮出位张扬，表情夸张地陪着笑脸。少飞趁机混入会所。室内装潢极尽奢华，娱乐室内天旋地转的霓虹叫人眼花缭乱。他走上旋梯，看见一个服务生走出一间包厢，于是悄悄跟了上去，把那人堵在拐角一处相对僻静的角落。  
“警察，查案。”少飞亮了亮自己的警牌。  
“有何指教啊，阿Sir”服务生有些慵懒道，语气显得有些不耐烦。  
“见没见过这个人？”少飞从外套口袋里取出潘毅琴的照片给他看，  
室内的光线有些暗，服务生眯起眼凑近瞧了瞧，  
“哦～～认得～这里谁不认识‘她’啊～”服务生勾勾嘴角，脸上露出一抹轻佻蔑视的笑。  
“说来听听。”  
“她傍过很多人啊，每个月都换不同的金主，诺，前几天还黏在那个天宇集团的王总身边呢”  
服务生扬扬下巴，少飞转头，看见一群人上了二楼，为首的是一个身材臃肿的中年大叔，正用猥琐的眼神打量着身边的年轻姑娘，二人时不时在对方耳边调笑，关系十分亲密的样子。  
“哎我听说Cherry前几天死啦？怎么回事啊？该不会是...被老总的老婆发现奸情然后被暗杀了吧？”服务生突然露出一副八卦脸，开始打听起花边是非来。  
少飞没接话，转移了话题，  
“你知道她和谁有过节？”  
“嗯...这倒没有。这种事根本就是家常便饭好嘛，你以为那些大老板的老婆会不知道自己老公在外面养小三小四小五？睁一只眼闭一只眼，各玩各的罢了，那些富婆不也在外面养小白脸。正常啦，没必要为这种小事撕破脸，就把人给杀了吧？”

“Hi，Johnny～”Andy的面容笑成柳叶弯眉，给了迎接他们的男子一个热情的拥抱。  
“好久不见～都以为你把人家忘了呢～！”  
“切～我忘记谁也不能忘记你啊～”  
Johnny被哄的笑开了花，转而看向站在一旁英气寡言的男人。  
“这位帅哥是？”Johnny的眼中流露出一种猎人发现珍稀猎物的兴奋。  
“我朋友，唐毅～之前跟你说过的，他想向你打听点事。”  
“哦～～唐 毅”Johnny清晰地咬字，重复了一遍这个名字，语调耐人寻味，一只手已经伸向唐毅的胳膊，却在中途被Andy截住。  
“哎～他可是有主了～别打他主意”  
“Johnny哥，谢谢你这次愿意帮忙”唐毅伸出右手，游刃有余的姿态、举手投足间都尽显绅士范儿，同时却也给人一种难以言喻的距离感。Johnny会意的笑笑，握住了那只手。  
“明白～～不用客气，Andy跟我是多年的好友，有什么我能帮得上忙的地方尽管说～是要打听Cherry的事对吧？没问题，我们进屋聊～”  
二人点头，跟着Johnny往会所里走。  
唐毅的视线无意中扫到不远处，一个身影迅速闪入一扇门口，那身影是那样熟悉，他鬼使神差地追了过去。  
“哎阿毅？！你去哪啊？？喂！...真是的搞什么啊...”  
“你朋友他没事吧？”  
“没事，别理他，我们先过去。”

唐毅追着那人进了那扇门，顺着后厨出到外面，是一条昏暗的巷道，堆放着许多杂物。此时，天上已经落下蒙蒙小雨，那人双手插在外套口袋里走在前方，迈着利落中速的步伐，唐毅三两步赶上了他，大力抓着他的胳膊将人转过来，二话不说揭开他外套的连帽，露出那张多日来令他辗转反撤、相思成灾的面容。  
“少飞...”  
仅几秒内，少飞在唐毅的脸上已经捕捉到了数种表情，从诧异到惊喜，从疑惑到心疼。事实上，唐毅瞳孔中折射出的人影亦是如此，惊异、无措、惶恐...少飞的刘海长了不少，乖顺地躺在额前，将那双清澈明润的杏眼衬得大而灵动。他瘦了，眼窝显得更加深邃，眼底挂着淡淡的黑眼圈，让面容看起来有些疲惫、有些憔悴。

唐毅攥着他的胳膊，却感到一股抗拒的反作用力，像一只受惊的小鹿被猎人逮了个正着，惶惶无措之际极想挣逃。少飞挥了挥手臂想要摆脱束缚，却没能成功，唐毅急了，把他拽着按在墙壁上。忽然撞上硬实的表面，少飞的喉间溢出一声闷呼。唐毅抓着他的双肩固定住他，迫使他直视自己。  
他看着他，眼神中带着被刺伤的痛，从什么时候开始，少飞变得害怕见到他，想要避开他了呢，和从前终日围绕在他身边，明朗软糯的“讨好”形成强烈的反差，那种反差感像一把尖刀深深挫伤了唐毅的心。  
他睁大双眸不管不顾地厉声质问道，  
“孟少飞，你怎么能这么狠心？！你不知道我会担心你吗？？你知道这些天我有多着急，有多害怕吗？？”  
唐毅之前设想过很多次的，如果再次重逢，他会温柔地安慰少飞，告诉他他明白他内心的苦，告诉他无论如何请务必让他陪在他的身边，他们一定可以一起闯过这一关。可是，怎么现在却这样凶地对待他了呢...唐毅的内心升起一丝歉疚，更有说不出的酸涩，扣着少飞的双手都有些微微颤抖。  
少飞痛苦地看着他，看着面前这个因自己变得张皇失措的男人。他应该是冷静沉稳、泰然超脱的不是吗，有时他甚至会流露出一丝淡漠，带着生人勿进的距离感。而现在，他却因为自己变的痛苦、慌张、无措、恐惧而无法自抑...少飞想告诉他他知道他很担心自己，对不起，其实他比任何时候都需要他，可他不得不拒他于千里。然而，那席深情的话到了嘴边，却幻作一根刺哽在喉间，只剩下两难的挣扎和抵在胸膛间反抗的气力。  
唐毅看着他沉默不语，许久，似是读出了他眼神中的无力与仓皇，还有他不自觉在自己胸口衣襟处攥起的拳头，仿佛传递着一种不甘与为难。唐毅的眼神终究还是软了下来，正要说些什么，巷子外面传来巡逻警察对讲机的声音。少飞猛然转头看去，听着那声音越来越近，唐毅察觉到怀里的人紧张地连呼吸都变得急促起来。  
少飞正预挣开那怀抱脱逃，却被唐毅一个大力搂入怀中，一只手臂紧紧环着他的肩，另一只则用力地按压着他的腰肢，脸颊相贴，耳畔是彼此起伏的心律。  
那声音到了巷口，下一秒，唐毅偏了偏头，温热柔软的唇枕着少飞的脖子开始慢条斯理地亲吻，手掌转而温柔地垫在他的后颈，抚摸着那里细软的发丝。一束手电筒的光扫进巷子，照在二人身上，少飞不禁屏住了呼吸，闭上眼睛。  
“怎么？有情况？”  
“哦没有，情侣亲热而已。”  
那束光游移出了巷道，少飞不易察觉地舒了口气，颈侧的吻却没有停止，反而愈加留恋深入，唇瓣和柔嫩的皮肤产生细微的摩擦，久别重逢后的亲昵让少飞情不自禁深陷其中，没有反抗，而是静静任由他吻着，他在心底亦舍不得那分亲近。

唐毅又吻了一会儿，鼻尖碰上少飞的颈间，深深嗅了嗅那缕青草香，终于恋恋不舍地分开一段距离。两人四目相对，少飞看着唐毅的脸越靠越近，下意识地别过头，那人却好像早已料到，先一步用手攥着他的下巴把他的脸掰了回来，正正封住了他的唇。  
吻的方式跟方才截然不同，带着霸道的侵略意味，甚至时不时伴随着啃咬，把少飞柔软丰润的唇摩挲地有些红肿刺痛，愈发急促的鼻息似要吸走所有的空气。少飞不断地挣扎，拳头锤打在唐毅的胸膛上，却因为距离太近使不上力气，那人丝毫不为所动，继续忘情地亲吻着，环在肩上和腰际的双臂越收越紧，少飞感觉自己快不能呼吸了，狠咬了对方一下，唐毅吃痛，知道自己的唇瓣被少飞咬破了，渗出血来，他便和着那股血腥更加狂暴地吻着他，甚至也咬破少飞的下唇。痛感顺着神经末梢蔓延到少飞的心尖，唐毅咬破的那一处伤口似乎是在告诉他，面前这个失控吻着自己的人此刻有多痛。他终于不再反抗，推搡的手静静地抚在唐毅的左边胸腔，感受到布料下如战鼓般叩击的心跳。

不知过了多久，唐毅总算慢慢平静下来，停止了亲吻，把少飞重新搂在怀里，下颌枕着他的肩窝，心贴着心，在他耳边温柔的低诉，  
“不要再逃了好不好...”  
“... ...”  
“让我陪你一起面对好不好...”  
“... ...”  
语气里透着央求，为什么明明狠心离开的是他，他却要低声下气地反过来求他呢，从前的唐毅是绝对不会这样的，只因是少飞，他认输了，就算是放低姿态，只要这样他能答应让自己陪在他身边，他无所谓。  
少飞觉得自己的心好痛，痛到瑟瑟发抖，双臂不自觉地攀上了唐毅的后背。终于感受到他的回应，唐毅欣慰地将他抱的更紧。少飞皱着眉，感受着那人的痛楚，眼角的温热渐渐攀升，和洒落在面颊上的绵绵细雨格格不入。他很想就这样静静地赖在他怀里，很想跟他一起回到那个温暖的家，甚至是尘世间相依相伴逃到天涯海角，他都愿意。可是，他深知这些都是奢望，他又怎会忍心让他一起承受这一切呢，所以，就当他是个狠心的人吧...  
他终究是清醒过来，睁开眼，侧过头，将唇放在唐毅的脖侧，找准最脆弱的那一处，用力咬了一口。唐毅猝不及防的哀嚎了一声，手上松了力气，少飞趁机抓着他后背的衣衫将他整个人扯离，飞也似的逃了。  
唐毅赶忙追上去，少飞顺手推倒一旁堆放的杂物拖住他，唐毅下意识低头躲避，再次抬头时，少飞已经不见了踪影，他惊慌失措的喊着他的名字，呼喊声回荡在幽静深邃的巷子，听上去异常绝望无助。他追到巷口，面前是左右两边的分岔路，他犹豫着该选哪条...  
“少飞！少飞！！孟少飞！！！”  
依旧是消散在空中的呐喊，依旧换不来任何回应，于是他决断地向左方追去。  
而从始至终躲在巷道一处凹陷门板前的人痛苦的看着唐毅渐行渐远，只觉得心上被深凿开的那方空洞吞没了他所有的光亮…

「咖啡厅」  
赵立安将最后一口蛋糕放进嘴里，看向对面的唐毅，有些担心地说道，  
“唐毅，你真的不吃点什么吗？一直喝咖啡对胃不好吧…”  
那人只是淡淡一笑，道，  
“嗯，没关系”  
“Jack说啊，你最近三餐都随便对付，这样下去胃会出问题吧，要是阿飞知道了，他一定会担心的…”  
“… …” 唐毅没说话，又喝了口咖啡。  
赵子不禁叹了口气。  
“所以，那次在会所之后，少飞就没联系过你了吗？”  
唐毅点头，眼神透着失落，赵子看在眼里感到不忍，思索了会儿，从口袋里掏出事先准备好的U盘，放到他面前。  
“这是…？”  
“这里面有十四年前连环凶杀案的资料，还有目前为止我们收集到的所有近期两起案件的线索。”  
唐毅错愕地看着赵子，他知道这些资料按照规定是要绝对保密的，可赵子选择透露给他。  
赵子看着他，扬起嘴角，笑容率真诚恳，  
“我不像阿飞这么有原则，这么理性啦，相反，我是个很容易感情用事的人。少飞对我来说是生命中很重要很重要的人，我没办法看着他苦苦挣扎。我想要为他做点什么...”  
“唐毅，你不要灰心啦，侦三队的所有人都没有放弃，没有一个人相信阿飞会是杀人凶手，大家都在积极找证据，还他一个清白哦。”  
唐毅看着他，坚定与希望的种子埋在那汪纯净闪耀的眸光里，比任何时候都强而有力，被鼓舞的人不禁跟着微笑，真诚地道了一声，  
“谢谢”  
赵子轻轻摇摇头，继续说道，  
“这些天我们把所有线索整合比对，发现了一些疑点哎。”  
唐毅的眼中流露出一丝惊喜，等待着他进一步解释。  
“第一宗案件的被害人叫陈美清，我们清查了她的所有背景，她是十六年前和前夫一起搬到的新北，但大约一年多后两人因为感情破裂离婚，之后就没什么联系了。陈美清曾换过几个地址，打零工，没什么存款，住的都是便宜的出租房。她没什么朋友，为人挑剔刻薄，常常因为说话太直得罪了不少人。”  
唐毅点点头，想了想说道，  
“我去调查过第二个被害人，发现她私生活很混乱，经常跟不同的男人来往，但似乎都只是金钱和利益关系。”  
“嗯嗯～这和我们搜集到的信息一样。没有发现她有固定的伴侣，也因为从事这一职业的关系和家人早就断绝了来往。”  
“所以她们之间有什么联系吗？”  
赵子摇头，  
“两人并没有任何交集哎，生活圈也完全不同。唯一相同的地方是都喜欢丝巾，家里买了各种样式和尺寸的丝巾。加上凶手行凶的手法，种种迹象表明都和十四年前的连环命案非常符合。不过...”  
“不过什么？”  
“有一点很奇怪哎...陈美清的家里没有照片，而且她的手机也不见了。她年纪比较大，不经常用社交网络，所以技术人员没有在上面找到什么线索。”  
“好，那我让人调查一下她，看看会不会有什么发现。”  
赵子点点头，  
“对了，还有一个线索。我们在第一案的现场找到了一根短发。DNA检测并不是死者的，但在我们现有的数据库里也没有找到匹配的DNA，所以还不确定这会不会是破案的关键所在...我觉得啊，我们可以先分头调查，一有消息及时联系。”  
唐毅表示赞同，再次说道，  
“谢谢你赵子，谢谢你为少飞做这些...我...”  
唐毅突然捂着腹部，五官难受地拧作一团，赵子甚至能看见他因为强忍额头上渗出的汗珠子。  
“唐毅？？你怎么了唐毅？你不舒服吗？”  
唐毅深吸一口气缓了缓，望向他，抢扯出一丝笑容，  
“没事......我去买单”  
说着起身，但没走多远，剧烈的痛感再次来袭，他疼的身子都蜷曲起来，弓着背，按压腹部的那只手指关节都泛起了白，面无血色。伴随着一声巨响，他整个人倒在地上，不醒人事。  
“喂唐毅！！唐毅！！”  
赵子手忙脚乱地掏出手机，打给一直等在附近的Jack，  
“喂，Jack，唐毅他昏倒了！你快过来！！！”


End file.
